


When love is enough

by Alecto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Planning, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Omega Kaiba Seto, Violetshipping Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Mated and married—two things Seto never expected to be on the other side of thirty. Maybe it was time to add a third to the list (and to their family).
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	When love is enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/gifts).



> Hi. I've never written A/B/O before. Uh... Hope this isn't too off-base, but please enjoy your happy/content omega!Seto.
> 
> Love,  
> Your Secret Santa

"Fuck, babe. I missed this. It's been too long," Katsuya whispered heatedly against the nape of his neck, never stopping or slowing the rolling motion of his hips. "You're so wet and tight."

Seto was sure to cramp later, but that was a problem for his post-heat self. He writhed against Katsuya's cock, trying to pull him deeper into his clenching hole. What he wouldn't give to be on his hands and knees and have the alpha draped across his arching back and properly fucking him into the mattress. Instead, he was caught in the steel cage of Katsuya's embrace, one arm clamped around his waist as the other cradled one leg and held his thighs apart while Katsuya thrust into him with long but shallow strokes. Trapped on his side, Seto couldn't find the momentum to do anything more than wiggle. He sank his nails harder into where he'd grabbed the other man's back thigh and tried to force him to move faster.

"Then stop pussy-footing around and knot me," he snarled and buried his face in the pillow to smother a whimper as Katsuya finally struck that mind-numbing spot inside him.

Wet lips glided across his shoulder blade, sending shivers down his spine. Seto's breath hitched as the hand splayed across his stomach pressed in as Katsuya gave a brutal thrust. He squirmed. He could feel the knot he craved beginning to inflate against his rim. Just a little more, and then he could relieve the deep ache inside him.

"You want it pretty bad, don't you? You're always extra desperate after skipping a few heats."

Seto couldn't understand why Katsuya wasn't equally as impatient. He skipped his ruts as often as Seto decided to skip his heats. It had been months since they last shared one together.

"Katsuya." The name wormed its way out of him more like a whine than a demand.

Another affectionate nuzzle brushed against Seto's overheated neck. The touch had him tilting his head to grant better access to the skin and the gland there. Panting, Seto waited with bated breath, head spinning and convinced he would lose his mind if his mate didn't knot or mark him soon.

"Mine," growled Katsuya and finally—gloriously latched his teeth into Seto's neck hard enough to break skin.

Pain radiated out from where Katsuya bit him, but it quickly transformed into ecstasy as the alpha buried his knot into Seto. If Seto could get air into his lungs, he was sure he would scream from the overwhelming sensation as he reached his peak. He slumped against the other man's chest, drained by his climax. Feeling the hot gush of semen pouring into him, he issued a soft moan and shuddered.

"Gonna fill you up good, Seto," muttered Katsuya feverishly. "Gonna make you big and round. You'd be so fucking gorgeous."

Seto should disregard that. He had half a mind to do so as he melted into his husband's embrace, content and satisfied by the knot locking them together. It was standard heat-inspired dirty talk for alphas. Nothing Seto hadn't occasionally heard, though Katsuya was careful never to fall cliche to that tired breeding kink that was the main staple of alpha/omega porn.

Yet...

Katsuya continued to mutter unintelligibly against his damp skin as he lapped at the new bond mark he'd made. Every time he rocked and pumped more cum into Seto, he would almost purr and softly stroke Seto's underbelly with his fingers. The gesture was both protective and possessive.

It was rare for Seto to miss things—anything—before it slapped him directly in the face.

When he stopped to think about it later, the signs had been there for a while—the yearning glances, Katsuya's inability to keep his hands to himself, and all the little hints that his husband probably hadn't meant to consciously drop. If Seto had been paying more attention—if he hadn't been consumed by the minutiae of a recent product launch, he might have caught on before this exact moment.

His mate—his husband wanted children.

-x-x-x-

Slowly sipping his coffee, Seto studied his husband surreptitiously over the rim of his mug. A mess of paper had exploded over their kitchen island, and Katsuya sat in the eye of the storm—clad in a sloppily tied bathrobe with one knee hiked up on a neighboring bar stool. Honestly, he looked more like a pissed off bookie or loan shark than a junior high school teacher. Every time he muttered something unflattering about a student's answer under his breath, he'd run an agitated hand through his hair and further muss it. First, a glimmer of gold even brighter than his hair—Katsuya's wedding ring—flashed through the air. Then, a lazy roll of his shoulder as he tried to relieve a cramped muscle, which coincidentally exposed the darkened bond bite tattooed over the base of his neck.

His heat was over, and his renewed bond mark ached, yet a low thrum of arousal raced through Seto at the sight.

He slowly made his way to the island and set his mug down on the one spot not covered by a test paper. His wedding ring clinked against the ceramic handle as he withdrew his hand. "Will you be able to finish in time?"

Without lifting his gaze, Katsuya yanked the pen he had been chewing out of his mouth to reply, "Uh, you betcha. Maybe. Fuck. I thought I'd have more time, but that rut started earlier and lasted longer than expected. I dunno. Worse comes to worst, I'll ask Fujimoto-sensei to pitch in. She still owes me after I covered for her last cycle."

Seto rounded the island and pressed his lips to his husband's temple. When he started to draw away, Katsuya spun in his seat and caught him in a proper kiss that made Seto's toes curl and tingle. His husband's eyes were dark when they pulled again, and Seto licked his lips reflexively. The moment strummed between them with promise. It probably wouldn't take much to lure his husband back to bed, grading be damned. 

He straightened and reached for his coffee instead. "I still can't believe how you and this other teacher have established an entire bartering system."

Heaving a sigh, Katsuya turned back to his papers. "All the other teachers are betas. They just don't get it. So Fujimoto-sensei and I gotta have each other's back."

"Do she and her partner not intend to have children?" asked Seto. He carefully observed his husband's reaction.

Katsuya pursed his lips before responding, though Seto couldn't tell if it was because of his question or the miserable score of 30 he slapped on the test in front of him. "I guess not. She says she's plenty happy. 'Sides, it's not like you have to have kids because you're an alpha/omega couple. I mean, we're fine." His eyes flicked up to Seto's face before his cheeks colored, and he hastily added, "We're more than fine."

Seto hummed and smoothed a hand down his shirt front, not missing the way Katsuya's gaze involuntarily lingered when he brushed over his flat stomach. With his heart now pounding in his ears, he dropped his arms to his side and turned away. He glided toward the coffee machine under the pretense of getting a refill, but in truth, he needed space to mull over his inadvertent discovery. 

They had discussed the idea of children once after getting married. By that point, they had been mating for several years before legally sealing their commitment to each other. Katsuya was the only alpha partner he'd ever shared his heats with. Before him, Seto had suppressed the vast majority of his heats and only taken the occasional beta partner. He and Katsuya had started as casual sex partners before becoming more, but birth control had been a necessity from the very start. Even after marriage, they both kept to a strict medication regimen to manipulate their cycles and minimize the annual number of heats/ruts as much as they could safely manage.

Besides, they had a fantastic and adventurous sex life outside of their cycle. There was no reason to be slaves to their biology. Modern medicine made that possible. In the end, their careers served as the lynchpin in their decision: Katsuya didn't like missing school any more than he had to, and KC demanded as much of Seto's attention as ever.

Neither felt fit or even wanted kids then.

But now? They were both more settled in their careers. Katsuya was no longer the most junior teacher on staff, and Seto was approaching almost 20 years at his company's helm. Their marriage and bond were solid—more solid than either of them had thought were possible. 

So did it surprise him that the idea of children was on his husband's mind? No. Katsuya was one of the most nurturing alphas Seto had ever met. He taught children on a nearly daily basis for crying out loud! 

He risked a glance over his shoulder and found his husband once more buried in his grading frenzy. 

Was Katsuya even fully conscious of his desire? Or did it nag and scratch at the edge of his mind every now and then? Seto did know one thing: Katsuya would make a wonderful parent. 

Now that question that remained was how did Seto feel about the idea.

-x-x-x-

Over the next month, Seto continued to observe Katsuya. Watched as his husband doted over Yuugi and Anzu's three-year-old, Manami-chan, glowed when he laid a hand on the new life growing in Shizuka's belly, or stopped in the streets to coo over someone's cute baby. He bit his tongue every time Katsuya tenderly stroked his stomach when they laid tangled in bed or pressed kisses to his belly before they made love. His husband had become especially amorous after that last heat, even though the possibilities of conceiving outside of one while on birth control was slim, but some part of him remained determined to try.

It was official. Whether his husband realized it or not, he'd come down with baby fever.

In that same period, Seto took time to gauge his own reactions. He hadn't violently rejected the idea, nor did he rebuff his husband's physical affections. The other thing he did was to read voraciously: medical papers about the long-term impact of intense hormonal birth control on alpha/omega fertility, firsthand accounts of being a pregnant omega man, advice columns on how to balance a demanding career and raising children, parenting blogs, and more. He read anything and everything remotely relevant and absorbed the facts and other people's experiences like a sponge. 

While the idea of pregnancy discomforted him on some level, the end result might be worth it—a child born of their love, someone that would carry pieces of both Seto and Katsuya but grow into more than them combined. This theoretical child pricked at Seto's heart and mind. Not painfully, though it was akin to a dull ache at times. Some days, he even identified it as longing.

Still, there was a world of difference between thinking of having children and actually doing so. 

Seto didn't shy away from much, yet it took him two days to work up the nerve to broach the subject. 

"You want children," he declared—direct, blunt, and with all the finesse of taking a sledgehammer to the head.

Katsuya froze, his chopstick hovering centimeters from his gaping mouth. He managed to keep a hold of his utensil, but the piece of beef slipped free of the chopsticks and hit the dining table with a soft splat. Seto's gaze flitted briefly to the fallen food before returning to meet his husband's stunned eyes. Katsuya's mouth moved, but he could only make vague and confused sounds.

Seto suddenly felt the need to clarify. "You want children with me."

That finally knocked Katsuya out of his stupor. He slammed his chopsticks on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Fucking hell, Seto," he cursed. "You dunno what you're talking about."

Folding his arms across his chest, Seto sat back and challenged, "Tell me I'm wrong then."

Katsuya lifted his head and glared. He never could resist that tone. "Stop trying to pick a fight, you ass."

It was Seto's turn to be confused. "Who says I want an argument? I meant for us to discuss this in earnest."

"Wait? You mean it?"

He nodded slowly but firmly. In response, Katsuya's shoulders slumped as a strange relief overtook his facial features. Something twisted inside Seto. Had he really made his husband feel like this was a taboo topic?

"We talked about this before. We agreed on no kids," Katsuya sighed.

Seto swallowed a lump in his throat. "That was five years ago. Circumstances change. People change."

Curious brown eyes peered at him from under golden bangs. "Yeah, but you're not the kinda guy. Especially not about stuff you've already made up your mind about."

Silence—heavy and damning—prevailed. Seto opened and shut his mouth several times, grasping blindly for words. When he found none, he dipped his gaze down to the table and clenched his jaws. Chair legs scraped against the hardwood floor. Katsuya bumped the table when he stood, and Seto wondered if he'd misread the situation entirely. But instead of walking away, his husband came around to his side and took one of his white-knuckled fists.

Gently, Katsuya unfurled his clenched fist and linked their fingers together. "I'm sorry. That came out all wrong."

Seto exhaled sharply, expelling the knot in his chest. "I haven't made up my mind about anything. Not completely and not forever. Just because it was off the tables then doesn't mean it's off the tables forever."

"Is it"—Katsuya licked his lips—"On the table now?"

"Maybe. Perhaps. But it's not a definite no. And you? Do you or do you not want children?"

"I... I'm not sure."

He gave his husband a sharp look and squeezed their linked hands. "You don't have to lie—"

"I'm not! Honest! I... Ugh! Does the idea of a kid or two with your eyes or your brains steal my breath away? Yeah. But that's all it is. An idea. It's in my imagination. I love you, Seto. I don't want to ever force you to do anything you don't wanna do. And I never want you to feel less because of me. I'm happy just being with you." As always, it was Katsuya's conviction, shining in his eyes and thrumming through his voice, that caught Seto off-guard.

Rising to his feet, Seto clasped his free hand to Katsuya's neck and stepped into the other man's space. Their lips hovered a hairsbreadth apart before meeting gently after a shared wispy exhale. His husband instinctively leaned into the touch, and they stayed connected for several heartbeats. 

When they separated, Katsuya spoke first. "I mean it. You're more than enough, Seto. You're my everything already."

The declaration hung between them. While his husband obviously meant what he said, it also felt like his way of giving Seto a way out. No, they didn't need children, biological or otherwise, to be complete as people or as a couple. But more and more, Seto believed that children wouldn't diminish them either. 

"And you shouldn't have to cut yourself down for my sake either."

"I'm no—"

Seto silenced him with a hard kiss. Their combined weight fell back against the dining table and rattled the dishware, but Seto held fast, boxing Katsuya in as he plundered his mouth. His husband gave a small squeak before grabbing Seto's shirt to steady himself and then pulled their bodies flush with each other. Pleased, Seto inserted a thigh between Katsuya's legs and allowed his hands to drift to his hips before aligning their groins. They gasped in unison when they made contact.

Katsuya yanked his head away long enough to swear. "Dammit, Seto. Why does it feel like you're trying to force the issue?"

He scoffed, even as his grip on his husband's waist tightened. "Hardly. Even if we both stop taking birth control today, it'll take at least a month before the suppressants are completely flushed out of our systems. Then another month before an unmedicated heat/rut cycle can assert itself. That means it'd be three months minimal before I become viable to conceive."

Katsuya gaped at him. "Holy shit. You're not just pulling my leg. You've actually thought about this."

Heat flooded Seto's neck and cheeks. "I don't like getting caught off-guard. I needed to know what to expect. Based on the average fertility rate of alpha/omega couples in heat, though, we shouldn't have to try very many times."

"Not like Yuugi and Anzu did, huh?"

"No. So if we decide to do this, we'll quickly reach a point of no return."

They stared at each other with the enormity of the decision pressing in on them. Seto almost expected a rare moment of panic, but the feeling never came to pass. All he felt was comfort and even a modicum of peace wrapped in his husband's embrace.

"So definitely not a 'never,'" Katsuya whispered against his lips.

Seto nodded. "I find myself enchanted by the idea of a child with your smile." Or Katsuya's nose or his heart. But he didn't dare voice those thoughts for fear of being called sappy.

A bark of laughter escaped Katsuya. "Oh god, any kid of ours is gonna be a handful. They're gonna drive us nuts."

"But we'll be nuts together." Seto leaned forward and brushed his nose against the shell of his husband's ear. When Katsuya shivered, he smiled and nipped the lobe. "We have time still to think and talk this through. And we'll make the best choice for both of us."

"Sounds good to me," replied Katsuya excitedly.

Without warning, Seto's world tilted on its axis. He flailed blindly for several beats before he found purchase on his husband's broad shoulders. One strong arm braced under both of Seto's knees while another encircling his shoulders secured him against Katsuya's chest. Seto stilled his dangling legs. The last thing he needed was for Katsuya to drop him on top of the humiliation of literally being swept off his feet. 

Even as his heart raced, he glared up at his husband's smirking face. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant." 

"C'mon, babe." Katsuya waggled his eyebrows, and Seto bounced with every step he took. "No reason we can't start practicing now."

Grumbling under his breath, Seto buried his heated face in the crook of his neck. "I take it back. Any children had better take after me. You're a menace to society."

Hearty laughter echoed through their home, soon morphing into a chorus of breathy moans once they reached their bedroom. Any further discussion would have to wait for another day.


End file.
